Cinta Yang Tak Sampai
by Novi Ai Luph You
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dalam hubungan yang aneh dan cinta yang tak sengaja muncul diantara mereka. Yah, kalau kalian bisa menikmati nya aku turut senang. Dear Someone, Mungkin kamu gak akan pernah tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintai mu . . Why?
1. Hubungan Yang Aneh

**Cinta Yang Tak Sampai**

**A Fiction Story Of Sasusaku ( Sakura dan Sasuke)**

**Dan Naruhina (Naruto Hinata)**

**By Novi Ai Luph You aka Novita Susanti**

**25 Januari 2015**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Au, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Humor & Lemon**

Nb : FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata

**Mohon maaf bila ada penulisan yang salah karena saya sulit mengetik di laptop masih belajar ngetik**

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada ** , 6hanazono yuri, nadya ulfa, Cahya Uchiha, 4Coretan Hikari, Akasuna no sandara** atas review nya, saya sangat senang dan bahagia. Saya akan lebih baik lagi.

**Chapter 1 : Hubungan Yang Aneh**

**Di Sebuah Pesta Pernikahan**

Sakura berlari mencoba menerobos kedalam sebuah pesta pernikahan, namun seperti nya gagal.

"Tolong ijinkan aku masuk tuan"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat menikah seecara langsung kepada teman kecil ku"

"Bukan kah kalian semua tahu, aku sakura teman kecil sasuke. Ayolah tuan, kumohon biarkan aku masuk sekali ini saja"

"Ya tuan, ya ya please"

Sakura memohon kepada protocol pengawalan klan uchiha sambil memasang puppy eyes. Tapi rasa nya percuma. Ini tidak mempan.

"Maaf nona sakura, tetapi anda tetap tidak bisa masuk. Ini adalah perintah langsung dari nyonya besar"

Protocol pengawal itu menyeret sakura keluar dari kediaman uchiha.

Sakura terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ya ampun, sebentar lagi pernikahan nya akan di mulai. Aku harus bisa secepat nya masuk ke dalam"

Sakura sangat gelisah. Sakura ingin masuk tetapi selalu gagal. Sakura melihat kedatangan gara. Pucuk dicinta ulang pun tiba. Tiba-tiba sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Aha, aku punya ide"

Sakura melangkah mendekati gara dan menggelayut manja di lengan nya

"Gara kun, kumohon bantu aku"

Gara selaku sekertaris pribadi dan sahabat sasuke mengeryit heran

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu"

"Sakura membisik kan rencana nya ke Gara"

Gara menatap sakura menilai, dia menasehati sakura

"Sakura kau akan pergi melawan protocol pengawalan ( dua klan terbesar dan terkuat Uchiha dan Hyuga)?"

"Apakah kau pikir kau akan aman?"

Gara sangat penasaran dan sakura hanya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Sudah ku katakan sebelum nya…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggal kan sasuke kun dibelakang dan berhenti (menyerah)"

"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung masih ada kesempatan, bukan?"

Gara menatap sakura

"Ya"

"Mari kita masuk ke dalam, gara kun. Tolong bantu aku"

"Baik lah"

Sakura berkata dalam hati,

Dear Sasuke kun

Mungkin kamu gak pernah tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai mu atau

Apakah kau tak pernah mau mencoba untuk menyadari nya?

Why?

***Flash Back***

Naruto menunggu hinata dengan duduk di tangga kediaman hyuga saat malam sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan (memukul nyamuk yang ganjen pada nya) lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki melangkah dan naruto merinding. Mungkinkah itu hantu?. Lalu ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggil nama nya.

"Naruto kun"

"Hinata chan?, ogh syukurlah. Aku pikir kau hantu. Astaga kau menakutiku"

Hinata berdiri menghadap kea rah naruto kemudian berbicara

"Aku dengar kau bertemu sakura san"

"Ya", kata naruto

"Kerja bagus naruto kun"

"Apa kau sudah makan malam hinata chan?"

"Kalau belum, kau ingin makan malam bersama ku?", Tanya naruto

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak terbiasa"

Hinata lalu meninggalkan naruto dan hendak masuk ke kediaman nya.

Naruto hendak pergi tetapi hinata berhenti

"Bagaimana kalau minuman?", tawar hinata

Naruto berbalik dan terkejut

"Tentu"

"Mari kita berangkat"

**Disebuah bar**

Naruto menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas hinata. Mereka sama-sama diam sesaat. Hening.

"Hinata chan"

"Ada hal yang selalu ingin kutanyakan kepada mu"

Hinata menatap naruto ingin tahu.

"Mengapa kau mencintai ku?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kalau aku mencintai sakura chan"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya

"Kau pikir mengapa aku mencintaimu?"

Naruto juga ikut menghembuskan nafas nya berat

"Aku… , Tidak tahu hinata chan"

"Dari saat kita bertemu, sampai sekarang… Aku tidak pernah…tahu tentang mu"

"Aku harap aku bisa tahu"

Hinata melirik naruto

Dan menghembuskan nafas nya

"Malam ini…"

"Mari kita minum naruto kun"

**Di Halte Bis**

Naruto dan hinata berdiri di depan halte bis. Naruto berusaha menghentikan taksi, sementara hinata memasang wajah sangat terluka sambil melamun.

"Sialan"

"Taksi"

Tetapi taksi nya tidak berhenti dan melewati mereka begitu aja.

"Hei, taksi"

"Astaga, Cara ini tidak berhasil"

Naruto terlihat sangat kesal kemudian dia memandang hinata.

"Kita harus mencoba memanggil taksi di tempat lain hinata chan"

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di pinggir jalan. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata meletakkan kepala nya di pundak naruto. Hinata menangis

"Naruto"

"Aku sangat mencintai mu dan aku pasti sangat merindukan nya"

Hinata menangis sesegukan. Naruto memegang punggung hinata dan menepuk-nepuk nya pelan.

"Tenang lah hinata ada aku di sini"

**Di Kamar Sasuke**

Sasuke mengganti-ganti chenel tv di kamar nya sambil tiduran miring menghadap kesamping melihat kearah tv. Tetapi dia seperti nya mulai merasa bosan. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur dan membuka kulkas. Melihat isi kulkasnya dan mengambil ramen instant dan sebotol air mineral. Mengambil ramen dan menyeduh nya dengan air panas. Duduk di sofa sambil menunggu mie ramen yang panas menjadi hangat dan dia membuka botol berisi obat lalu mengambil sebutir pil dan meminum pil obat penenang. Kemudian tiduran di sofa dan mengingat masa lalu nya.

Sasuke dan sakura kecil sedang bermain ayunan. Sakura lalu bercerita tentang mimpi nya kepada sasuke.

"Sasuke kun, aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja medis yang hebat seperti hokage sama"

"Tsunade sama adalah orang yang paling hebat di dunia"

"Dia menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit dan menyelamatkan orang yang sekarat"

Yeay, sakura melompat sambil mengacungkan tangan nya keatas

"Sasuke kun aku pasti bisa"

Sakura melompat kesana –kemari dan berlari berputar mengelilingi sasuke.

"Aku ingin menjadi ninja media yang hebat"

"Ninja medis hebat, ninja medis hebat, ninja medis hebat"

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seorang ninja medis yang hebat"

"Dan jika sasuke kun sakit dan terluka, maka langsung saja katakana pada ku dan aku akan mengobati mu"

Sakura dan sasuke kecil tersenyum. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermimpi tentang kenangan masa lalu ku dan sakura"

"Sakura sakit sekali. Aku terluka. Disini sebelah sini. Sasuke mencengkram dada nya"

"Bisakah kau mengobati ku, sakura"

**Di dalam Kamar Sakura**

Sementara disisi lain sakura tidur gelisah di kamarnya, dia bermimpi buruk.

Dia mimpi dirinya memakai gaun pengantin dan sedang menuju pelaminan.

Ini seperti impian nya.

Dia melihat sasuke yang memakai tuxedo putih.

"Tampan, sasuke kun benar-benar tampan"

Dia hendak melangkah maju menuju pelaminan namun tiba-tiba . . .

Dia tertarik mundur kebelakang

Sementara di depan pelaminan

Sasuke memegang tangan mempelai wanita pengantin nya

Tidak itu bukan dia, wanita itu bukan sakura

Sakura hanya menangis, dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki nya untuk maju melangkah tetapi tidak bisa

Dia tetap berdiri didepan nya

Sementara akad nikah di mulai

Pasangan pengantin itu saling menyematkan cincin di jari nya mempelainya masing masing

Sakura menangis semakin kencang tetapi suara nya tidak terdengar

Sakura berteriak

"Sasuke kun , ini aku , aku disini sasuke kun, tolong hentikan pernikahan ini"

"Lihat aku sasuke kun"

"Bukan kah kau berjanji kepada ku kalau kau akan menikahi ku"

Sakura menangis kencang berusaha mengeluarkan suara segenap tenaga nya

Nihil sasuke tidak mendengar nya

Tidak ada seorang pun di pesta itu yang bisa mendengarnya

"Sasuke kun ini aku, aku disini sasuke kun"

Suaranya melemah

Sasuke membuka penutup wajah mempelai pengantin nya sementara Sakura sangat terkejut

"Hinta hyuga?"

Mempelai pengantin wanita nya adalah hinata hyuga.

"Tidak . . . tidaaaakkkkk !"

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi nya. Keringat membanjiri tubuhya, nafasnya ngos-ngosan tidak teratur. Sakura mengusap kening nya. Tangan nya gemetar dan berkeringat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

**Keesokan Hari nya Di Ruangan Sasuke**

Naruto mendobrak ruangan kantor sasuke. Dia menyelonong masuk dan menarik kerah jas sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau akan menikah dengan hinata chan?"

Sasuke tidak terima.

"Lepaskan, dasar kampret gila!"

"Hey"

"Bagaimana bisa hinata chan menjadi calon pengantinmu?"

Naruto benar-benar marah.

"Kau berjanji akan menikahi sakura"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan sakura?"

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku dobe"

"Apa yang ada di kepala mu itu sasuke"

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari naruto, tetapi mungkin karena naruto tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya pada sasuke dia menjadi begitu kuat.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau itu akan menghianati sakura meskipun kau tidak mencintai nya"

"Tapi setidak nya kau harus memiliki sedikit hati nurani"

"Sakura chan sangat tulus mencintai mu"

"Dia benar-benar sangat mencintai mu teme"

"Mengapa kau tega membuat nya sangat terluka dan semenderita ini"

Sekertaris gara masuk dan menasehati naruto.

"Jangan naruto!"

"Kau tahu teme, Sakura chan mencoba bunuh diri"

"Dia bahkan sudah menunggu mu selama 7 tahun dan menghabiskan waktu nya dengan percuma"

"Oke, oke, oke sakura sangat mencintai ku"

"Karena itu lepaskan aku"

Garaa berusaha melepaskan tangan naruto dari kerah sasuke.

"Naruto lepaskan, lepaskan dia"

"Naruto"

Naruto menonjok sasuke dan mengenai pelipis sasuke. Sasuke jatuh terhuyung dan membentur tembok di belakang nya.

"Jangan mengambil tindakan gila, bajingan kau sasuke!"

Setelah cengkeraman naruto lepas. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega

Sasuke menatap sengit kearah naruto lalu dia memukul wajah nya hingga naruto jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

Hidung dan bibir naruto mengeluarkan darah

"Kau, kampvret gila"

"Kau pikir ada dimana kita?"

"Inilah apa yang salah dengan mu"

"Baik sakura sangat mencintaiku atau tidak perasaan nya itu tidak lah penting"

"Yang penting adalah kita sama-sama telah membuat orang yang kita cintai sangat terluka dan menderita!"

"Apa bedanya kau dengan aku?"

"Kita tidak ada beda nya, bukan?!"

"Aku sudah memberi mu kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan hinata chan"

"Dia sangat mencintai mu, hinata juga sangat terluka karena tingkah bodoh mu"

"Kau malah asyik mengemis cinta dari sakura yang jelas-jelas mencintai ku"

"Kau tidak tahu kan selama ini hinata chan selalu menangis di belakang mu!"

"Bahkan untuk menunjukkan nya perasaan seberapa terluka dan menderita nya dia kepada orang lain dia tidak mampu"

"Dia berbeda dengan sakura"

"Dia lebih rapuh naruto"

"Sakura setidaknya lebih terbuka pada orang lain saat dia sedih dia bisa menyenderkan kepalanya dan curhat kepada orang lain"

"Sakura juga memiliki sahabat yang sangat dekat dengan nya"

"Sementara hinata dia berbeda naruto"

"Sadarlah!"

"Dia bahkan menolak pertunangan nya waktu kami dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua kami"

"Demi dirimu"

"Dia melawan keinginan orang tua nya demi kau!"

"Dia rela ayah nya membencinya dan mengusirnya"

"Ayah nya bahkan mengancam akan menghapus namanya dari klan hyuga"

"Kau tak tahu kan naruto seberapa keras kepala dan kekejaman hiashi hyuga"

"Dia juga sangat menderita dan terluka naruto"

"Aku pernah memergoki nya mencoba bunuh diri"

"Tidak hanya satu bahkan berkali-kali"

"Kau bodoh naruto!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Kau menyianyiakan wanita sebaik dia"

"Kau tahu naruto . . ."

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu"

"Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba mendekatinya tetapi dia selalu menghidari ku"

"Kau itu lebih beruntung naruto"

"Setidaknya meskipun sakura tidak mencintai mu dia masih perduli dan tidak mengabaikan mu"

"Tidak seperti ku naruto"

"Apa kurang nya aku"

"Aku tampan, pintar, dari klan yang terpandang, aku kaya, mempunyai karir yang bagus, digilai oleh banyak wanita, dan hanya setia kepada satu wanita yaitu hinata"

"Tetapi dia tidak hanya menolakku , dia untuk sedikit saja memandang dan berbicara padaku bahkan enggan"

"Kau tahu naruto ini sangat menyakitkan"

Sasuke tak kuasa menangis. Air matanya mengalir tak dapat lagi dia bending. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Naruto kaget, dia sangat terkejut. Bahkan yang naruto tahu teme sahabatnya selama ini tidak pernah menanngis sekalipun di depan nya tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pingsan, kepalanya berdarah akibat pukulan naruto.

Gara mengahampiri sasuke yang pingsan.

"Sasuke sadarlah"

"Sadarlah sasuke!, ayo kumohon sadarlah", kata gara sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sasuke

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sasuke terbaring di rumah sakit. Tsunade yang mengobati nya berkata kalau sasuke mengalami gagar otak.

"Gagar otak?" , Tanya gara kaget

"Lalu kapan dia akan sadar?" , kata gara lagi

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Mungkin dalam waktu 4 atau 6 jam lagi"

"Operasi utuk menutup luka berjalan dengan baik jadi mari kita tunggu sebentar lagi"

"Tolong rawat dia bachan", pinta naruto

Lalu sasuke siuman. Tubuh nya bergerak. Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling nya dan mencoba untuk bangun. Gara segera menghampiri sasuke.

"Hei apakah kau sudah sadar sasuke?"

"Bantu aku!"

"Kau sudah sadar?", kata gara

"Bantu aku gara!"

"Ayo bantu aku bangun!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sasuke?" , Tanya gara

Naruto memegang tangan sasuke dan sasuke membentak nya

"Pergi!"

Sasuke menengok kearah tsunade

"Berapa banyak jahitan yang ku dapat"

"12"

"12?"

" Tolong berikan aku diagnosa nya!"

Sasuke menatap naruto tajam.

"Awas kau, dobe sialan!"

"Aku akan menjebloskan mu karena insiden penyerangan ini"

Naruto menggigit bibir nya

"Teme apakah itu hal pertama yang kau katakana setelah bengun tidur?"

" Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan maka lakukanlah. Tangkap aku!

"Hentikan itu!" , kata gara tegas

"Naruto apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan" , gara memegang lengan naruto.

"Seorang idiot dengan otak yang buruk selalu memamerkan kebodohan mereka"

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghentikan pernikahan kami"

"Kau hanya menghawatirkan perasaan sakura saja, bukan?"

"Tunggu saja dobe"

"Aku akan memastikan…"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan untuk bisa menghentikan nya"

"Sudahlah sasuke!" , gara berusaha meredakan amarah sasuke dan melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi.

" Aku akan mercepat pernikahan nya"

"Dan aku juga akan memanggil media"

"Aku akan mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya pernikahan kedua klan terbesar di konoha uchiha dan hyuga"

"Aku juga akan membuat semua orang mengetahui bahwa hinata adalah milikku sehingga tidak ada orang yang akan berani menyakitinya lagi"

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan hinata atau aku akan membuat sakura lebih menderita dan terluka lagi"

Naruto terlihat sangat kecewa.

**Di Jalan Raya**

Sakura sedang menyetir mobilnya , dia menelepon sahabat nya yang juga seorang ninja medis di rumah sakit yang sama dengan nya.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit konoha"

"Seperti yang aku katakan ino tolong rawat sasuke dengan baik selama aku belum tiba kesana"

"Sasuke mungkin mencariku ino"

"Aku akan secepatnya sampai kesana"

"Ya"

Sakura menutup telepon nya. Didalam mobil tangan nya gemetaran

"Sasuke kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

**Di Kamar Inap Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Setelah naruto dan gara pergi meninggalkan sasuke. Sasuke menunduk.

"Hinata mungkin telah putus asa untuk mengejarmu dobe"

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan sakura masuk menghampiri sasuke.

"Sasuke kun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Mereka bilang kau berkelahi dengan naruto dan menyebabkan kau mengalami gagar otak?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari sakura.

"Pergi sakura! Aku hanya ingin sendirian"

Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa tetapi dia tetap mencoba membujuk sasuke.

"Bisakah kau mengijinkan ku tetap berada disamping mu sasuke?"

"Aku sangat menghawatirkan mu? Aku hanya ingin merawat mu dan berada disamping mu"

"Jika kau sakit, cepat katakana pada ku. Aku akan mengobati mu." Kata sakura

Sasuke tetap memandang kearah lain, namun mungkin karena dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan sakura dia hanya diam saja.

"Apakah kau sudah makan, sasukekun?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu makanlah dulu"

"Aku sudah membuatkan mu bubur"

"Apa boleh aku menyuapi mu?"

Sasuke mengalah,

"Ya lakukan apapun yang kau mau lakukan sakura"

Sakura tersenyum.

**Di Manshion Uchiha**

Hinata sedang melihat-lihat taman rumah klan uchiha dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nya.

"Hinata chan"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya,

"Kasan"

Hinata dan ibu sasuke duduk di ruang tamu klan uchiha.

"Maaf aku tidak sering berkunjung ka-san"

"Kehadiranmu sangat dirindukan disini hinata"

"Kamu memberi sasuke kekuatan dan semangat"

"Sasuke sangat mencintai mu"

Ibu sasuke berkata dengan bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan ka-san" , hinata menatap ibu sasuke sambil menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang penting hinata chan?"

"Karena kau datang terburu-buru"

"Apakah permintaan mu hinata?"

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah foto (foto naruto) dari dalam tas nya.

"Seseorang mungkin akan menggagalkan pernikahan kami ka-san"

"Mungkin orang ini (naruto) atau mungkin juga orang lain (sakura)"

"Jika seseorang itu sampai datang ke pernikahan kami, orang yang datang itu mungkin nanti dia akan menanyakan berita rencana pernikahan ku dengan sasuke dan dia tidak akan membiarkan nya"

"Tolong jangan biarkan orang itu masuk ka-san"

"Dan tolong katakan kepada nya bahwa ka-san tidak tahu apa pun mengenai pernikahan kami ini"

Ibu sasuke menunduk terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku pikir sudah terlambat hinata chan"

"Karena orang itu baru satu jam yang lalu datang kesini"

"Dia naruto, sahabat sasuke kan?"

"Memangnya ada urusan apa dia akan menggagalkan pernikahan kalian, itu mustahil hinata chan karena dia bersahabat dekat dengan sasuke"

Hinata sangat terkejut.

"Apa ka-san? Orang itu baru saja menanyakan nya kemari?"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ka-san", hinata berpamitan kepada calon ibu mertua nya. Setelah keluar dari manshion uchiha dia segera berlari lalu masuk kedalam mobil nya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Naruto kun ayo angkat telepon mu!"

Bersambung . . .

**Next Chapter 2 : Cinta Yang Tidak Sengaja Muncul**

See you tomorrow

Arigato reader miss you


	2. Cinta Yang Tidak Sengaja Muncul

**Cinta Yang Tak Sampai**

**A Fiction Story Of Sasusaku ( Sakura dan Sasuke)**

**Dan Naruhina (Naruto Hinata)**

**By Novi Ai Luph You aka Novita Susanti**

**26 Januari 2015**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Au, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Humor & Lemon**

Nb : FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata

**Mohon maaf bila ada penulisan yang salah karena saya sulit mengetik di laptop masih belajar ngetik**

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada ** , 6hanazono yuri, nadya ulfa, Cahya Uchiha, 4Coretan Hikari, Akasuna no sandara** atas review nya, saya sangat senang dan bahagia. Saya akan lebih baik lagi.

**Chapter 2 : Cinta Yang Tidak Sengaja Muncul**

Handphone naruto tidak bisa di hubungi. Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon gara, sekertaris sasuke.

"Gara san ini aku"

"Ya, aku mau bertanya sesuatu"

"Apakah naruto tadi menemui sasuke di kantor nya?"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

**Di Kantin Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Ino memegang tangan sakura.

"Hei pink, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menata ino heran, tetapi dia menangguk

"Ya"

"Syukurlah, syukurlah sakura"

"Sekarang ayo kita makan"

"Kamu harus makan yang banyak dan menjaga kesehatan fisikmu disaat sulit seperti ini"

"Tumben kamu mentraktir ku, kamu kan sangat pelit"

Ino merengut dan bibir nya mengerucut. Oh kawai.

"Jangan menghina ku pinky!, aku hanya sedang menghibur mu. Kamu sedang dalam waktu yang sulit saat ini"

Sakura benar-benar heran, ino sangat aneh.

"Masa-masa yang sulit? Aku baik-baik saja", kata sakura dalam hati. Lalu sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada ino.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ino?"

"Kau tidak tahu sakura"

"Apa kamu tidak mendengar gosip berita?"

"Gosip berita apa?"

Sakura menatap ino heran.

"Sasuke saat ini dirawat disini, aku dengar kepalanya mengalami gagar otak"

"Menurut gosip yang kudengar naruto mendatangi kantor sasuke dan mereka berkelahi"

"Kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tahu ino, aku bahkan sudah menjenguk nya"

"Aku juga mengerti jidat kalau kamu sudah tahu, karena kamu juga menyuruhku untuk merawat sasuke sebelum kamu tiba"

"Lalu, apa lagi masalah nya"

"Kamu tidak kaget sakura mendengar alasan mereka berkelahi?"

"Aku belum tahu, tetapi nanti akan aku tanyakan pada naruto"

"Kamu harus sabar ya pinky, aku mendengar menurut gossip yang beredar kata nya alasan mereka berkelahi sih karena berita rencana pernikahan sasuke dan hinata?"

"Jangan bercanda pig, ini tidak lucu"

Sakura tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

"Ya ampun jidat"

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sasuke dan hinata akan menikah?"

Sakura syok.

"Sasuke dan hinata menikah?"

Apa? Mengapa?

"Aku tidak tahu jidat tetapi mereka sudah mengakui nya didepan media dan orang-orang di rumah sakit sibuk membicarakannya"

"Astaga aku bisa gila, benar kan jidat?"

Sakura langsung meninggalkan ino dan berlari keluar kantin.

"Hei sakura, kamu mau pergi kemana? Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

**Di Kantor Naruto**

Sakura pergi menemui naruto.

"Naruto bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Maafkan aku sakura chan"

Naruto menyesal.

"Apakah kamu orang yang seperti itu, naruto?"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak dapat mengontrol emosi mu"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu bertindak dulu sebelum berpikir"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengecewakan aku seperti ini?"

"Sakura chan maafkan aku"

"Karena perilaku yang kamu lakukan naruto kamu tahu, sasuke kun mengalami gagar otak?"

Naruto hanya menunduk sementara sakura benar-benar marah.

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kamu katakan selain kata maaf, naruto?"

"Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas tidakan yang kamu lakukan naruto!"

"Tetapi sakura chan aku melakukan nya karena teme menghianati mu"

"Itu adalah masalahku naruto"

"Apakah kamu pikir aku akan meninggalkan sasuke kun dibelakang dan menyerah begitu saja"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka"

"Pakai lah otak mu sebelum bertindak!"

"Sakura chan aku menyesal"

Sakura meninggalkan naruto.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana sakura chan?"

**Di dalam Kamar Inap Sasuke**

Sasuke sedang menatap awan di langit melalui jendela. Terdengar suara orang yang berjalan dan membuka pintu, sasuke menengok ke belakang.

"Ogh hinata kamu datang"

"Kemarilah"

"Istirahat lah sasuke"

"Jangan khawatir"

"Uchicha juga bisa sakit bukan?"

"Pagi ini sangat gila bukan?"

"Tolong maafkan naruto kun yang telah memukulmu"

"Naruto kun tidak bersalah sasuke ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman"

"Sekarang ayo berbaikan mau kan sasuke?"

"Atau haruskah aku bersujud dulu kepada mu?"

"Huh! Bagaimana dia bisa tidak bersalah?"

"Dobe menggunakan kekerasan fisik padaku, hinata!"

"Itu hanya satu pukulan kan sasuke!"

"Kamu juga memukul naruto kun"

"Berhentilah dengan obrolan bodoh mu, hinata?"

"Baik itu satu atau dua pukulan, aku tetap terluka"

"Itu penyerangan fisik, ingat itu!"

Sasuke menatap hinata tajam, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Jika dia punya otak maka dia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu"

"Persahabatan kami mungkin akan rusak karena hal ini"

"Tapi, sasuke …"

"Apa guna nya memaafkan dia, naruto tidak akan berubah, dia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya dan akhir nya akan menyakiti mu"

Sasuke memandang kearah lain sedangkan hinata menunduk. Hinata tak bisa membalas pernyataan sasuke.

"Sekali lagi maafkan dia sasuke"

"Aku akan meminta nya untuk bertanggung jawab"

Hinata terlihat gemetar dia menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas rok nya dengan tangan nya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang begitu, sasuke?"

"Setidaknya dia masih sahabat mu, kan sasuke?"

"Aku pikir kau juga sangat menyayangi nya dan pasti nya akan memaafkan nya"

"Jangan terlalu marah pada naruto kun"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh marah padanya?"

"Karena ini semua adalah kesalahan ku sasuke"

"Apakah kamu puas, sasuke?"

"Aku membenci mu, sasuke!"

Hinata tertawa masam.

"Aku akan mencoba meninggalkan dan melupakan nya"

"Aku juga akan mencoba menerima dan mencintai mu"

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa sasuke"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Karena cinta tidak dapat kita paksakan, sasuke!"

"Ku pikir aku juga akan bisa melupakan naruto"

"Tetapi ini butuh waktu sasuke"

"Apakah kamu bodoh, hinata?"

"Jika kamu ingin melupakan nya, seharusnya kamu tidak usah lagi memikirkan dan menjalin hubungan komunikasi dengan nya!"

"Meskipun naruto tidak mencintaimu kamu tidak menyerah"

"Apakah kamu bertahan begitu lama hanya untuk mengemis cinta nya?"

"Karena orang tolol seperti dobe?"

Sasuke meluapkan perasaan nya, dia benar-benar kecewa.

"Kau adalah orang terburuk… karena mencintai orang seperti dobe"

"Aku melarangmu untuk menyerah mendapatkan hatinya, hinata"

Hinata menatap sasuke terkejut.

"Tetapi hanya jika naruto benar-benar mengiginkan dan akan membahagiakan mu hinata"

"Kalian berdua pasangan terbodoh di dunia"

"Jadi jangan perdulikan apapun hinata kau harus tetap bisa bertahan dan melewati semua ini"

"Dan mendapatkan…"

"Cinta naruto"

"Tunggulah sampai naruto datang kepadamu dengan memberikan hati nya hinata"

Sasuke keluar meninggalkan hinata di kamar inapnya. Didepan pintu sasuke berkata

"Aku pikir aku tetap bisa berada disamping nya…"

"Tetapi dia hanya membutuhkan mu sekarang dobe"

Sasuke melirik kebelakang dan mengusap wajahnya. Sedangkan, hinata pandangan nya buram matanya mengabur, air mata nya jatuh membasahi pipi nya, hinata menangis sesegukan.

"Apa karena aku naruto kun?"

"Jika kamu menjadi orang yang buruk hanya karena aku"

"Aku lebih baik menghilang dari pandangan mu selamanya"

**Di Manshion Hyuga**

Naruto menunggu hinata lagi di depan rumahnya pada malam hari sama seperti kemarin. Hinata berjalan lesu dan ketika sampai teras rumahnya dia sedikit terkejut melihat naruto.

"Kamu menungguku naruto kun?"

Naruto tersenyum

"Tentu saja"

"Kamu tahu kan aku tak suka ini"

"Ini sudah malam kita bicarakan besok saja naruto kun"

Hinata hendak masuk kerumah, tetapi dia berubah pikiran dan memustuskan berbalik untuk berbicara menghadap naruto. Hinata menatap naruto dan berkata,

"Mungkin dulu aku akan langsung setuju"

"Dan aku akan berkata begitu, ya, baiklah atau lain kali saja"

"dulu aku akan berkata seperti itu, naruto kun"

"Tetapi sekarang, tidak lagi naruto kun"

Naruto menatap hinata heran

"Jika aku seperti itu"

"Kita bisa… ah tidak"

"Aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan mu, naruto kun"

"Jadi naruto kun . . ."

"Jangan temui aku lagi"

"Alasan mu menemui ku naruto kun"

"Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang"

"Yang penting adalah…"

"Saat aku nanti bersama sasuke, maka kamu bisa berbahagia bersama sakura"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang naruto kun"

"Tetapi jantung ku berdetak kencang sekarang"

"Aku bingung naruto kun"

"Naruto kun, apakah kau pernah sedikit saja menyukai ku … ah tidak maksud ku menginginkan ku untuk mu sendiri? Maksud ku keinginan untuk memiliki ku atau bersama dengan ku selamanya?"

Naruto hanya diam. Dan Hinata merasa lelah tidak hanya fisik tetapi juga hatinya.

"Maukah kamu memulai lagi bersama ku naruto kun?"

"Maksudku memberikan hatimu untuk ku?"

Naruto tetap diam membisu

"Ah, rasa nya aku sudah tahu apa jawaban mu naruto kun"

"Ya sudah lupakan lah apa yang sudah kukatakan pada mu"

"Berpura-puralah tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Aku berharap kamu bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati mu naruto kun untuk itu kamu harus berjuang"

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah di depan naruto. Naruto tidak boleh tahu kalau saat ini hinata sedang terluka dan sakit, hati nya. Hinata berbalik masuk kedalam rumah nya.

"Selamat tinggal naruto kun"

"aku sudah tahu apa jawaban mu naruto kun. Karena hanya gadis itu yang ada di hatimu dan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk ku, untuk itu aku harus menyingkir dari kehidupan mu", kata hinata dalam hati

Setelah kepergian hinata naruto memegang dada nya

"Hinata chan aku . . ."

Naruto meremas nya lebih kencang, dia jatuh berlutut.

"Ada apa dengan ku?"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Mengapa rasa nya sakit sekali?"

Bersambung . . .

**Next Chapter 2 : Ada Yang Menemukan Cinta Dan Ada Yang Menemukan Rasa Sakit**

See you tomorrow

Arigato reader miss you


	3. Ada Yang Menemukan Cinta dan Rasa Sakit

**Cinta Yang Tak Sampai**

**A Fiction Story Of Sasusaku ( Sakura dan Sasuke)**

**Dan Naruhina (Naruto Hinata)**

**By Novi Ai Luph You aka Novita Susanti**

**27 Januari 2015**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Au, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Humor & Lemon**

Nb : FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata

**Mohon maaf bila ada penulisan yang salah karena saya sulit mengetik di laptop masih belajar ngetik**

**Maohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka sama tokoh ff ini**

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada **tsukihime4869, .1, uzuhiha junior, , 6hanazono yuri, nadya ulfa, Cahya Uchiha, 4Coretan Hikari, Akasuna no sandara** atas review nya, saya sangat senang dan bahagia. Saya akan lebih baik lagi. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada reader yang sudah memfollow atau pun memfavorite ff saya ini.

**Chapter 3 : Ada Yang Menemukan Cinta Dan Ada Yang Menemukan Rasa Sakit**

**Kembali ke waktu 7 Tahun Yang Lalu . . .**

**SMA Konoha, Minggu, 02.45**

Kakashi sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran biologi tentang alat reproduksi manusia.

"Hari ini mata pelajaran biologi tentang alat reproduksi manusia dimulai"

"Jadi bagi siswa yang belum mengerti bisa bertanya kepada siswa yang sudah mengerti dan bagi siswa yang sudah mengerti bisa menjelaskan kepada siswa yang belum mengerti tentang materi alat reproduksi manusia"

sasuke mencibir kakashi sensei dengan suara yang cukup keras,

"Kakashi sensei, memaksakan orang untuk ikut belajar dalam cuaca seperti rasanya sangat tidak bijaksana sensei. Hari ini kan hari minggu, cuaca juga sedang hujan deras disertai angin kencang. Ogh ya sensei kan mengajar kimia, mengapa mengajar biologi juga?"

Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan sasuke dengan bersemangat,

"Karena yang mengajar biologi sedang melahirkan, dan aku bilang aku yang akan menggantikan nya. Dan di hari minggu seperti ini memang paling enak untuk belajar dari pada malas-malasan di rumah. Kita harus memajukan Sma Konoha supaya lebih bersinar, mengerti!"

Kakashi menatap sasuke lesu, di lihat nya murid-murid nya kelas 11 ipa 2 yang berangkat hanya dua orang, hanya sasuke dan sakura.

"Mana teman-teman mu yang lima lagi? Seharusnya mereka kan ikut juga?"

"Gara naik motor tidak berangkat takut nanti kecelakaan, Sai tidak berangkat sedang kencan di rumah ino kekasih nya, Neji naik kereta takut kalau kereta nya tiba-tiba berhenti karena angin kencang, Shikamaru yang malas-malasan tidak berangkat karena lebih memilih tidur dirumah kalau hujan-hujanan dia takut sakit. dia kan ketua osis jadi kalau sakit tidak ada yang menggantikan nya, kalau naruto si bodoh itu lebih memilih ke kedai ramen ichiraku dari pada berangkat ke sekolah karena sedang ada diskon ramen"

Sakura tertawa,

"Terkadang Kakashi sensei ini orang nya lucu. Sensei apa pelajaran nya kita tunda dilain hari saja, lagi pula yang berangkat cuma aku dan sasuke kun"

Kakashi sensei menatap sakura dengan berbinar-binar, senang sekali dia di puji lucu.

"Oke, karena yang berangkat hanya kalian berdua jadi kita selesaikan saja secepat nya!"

Sakura terbelalak kaget,

"Ha?"

"Kami paham sensei, kalau begitu tolong bimbing kami Kakashi sensei"

Sakura melirik sasuke penuh harap kemudian menatap kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"Aku dan Sasuke kun hanya kami berdua, hehehe", kata sakura dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Kakashi malas,

"Hn, sudah ku duga"

"Nah kalau begitu sakura dan sasuke kalian pelajari hal 20 setelah itu kalian kerjakan soal yang ada di lks hal 14-17. Kalau sudah selesai nanti di kumpulkan ke kantor guru, letakkan pekerjaan kalian di depan meja ku, sensei mau bersantai dulu, mengerti?!"

"Baik sensei"

Sakura pintar dalam pelajaran biologi dan dia mengerjakan nya dengan cepat, sakura tertidur di meja nya.

"Hei Sakura, apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soal nya?"

Sasuke menatap sakura heran mengapa sakura diam saja.

"hz… hz…. Hz…"

"Oooggghhh, kau tidur sakura?"

Sasuke mendekati sakura dan tanpa sengaja melihat rok sekolah sakura tersingkap dan memperlihatkan celana dalam nya.

"Wah!"

"Jangan Lihat!"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

" . . . ."

"Sakura tertidur lelap sekali, malu mau bangunin nya"

Sasuke menopangkan tangan nya di pipi dan dia juga tertidur di atas meja nya.

"Ugh"

Sasuke bangun tidur dan dia mengelap iler nya, dan di lihat nya sakura masih tertidur lelap.

"Hah?!"

"Sakura, bangun!"

"Sudah sore nih, mau pulang tidak?, nanti gerbang sekolah nya ditutup loh!"

Sakura terbangun dan menatap sekeliling nya lalu di lihat nya sasuke tersenyum smirk,

"Ugh, aku ketiduran"

"Astaga, sasuke kun memperhatikan ku, bagaimana ini?, apakah penampilan ku sangat buruk?, apakah aku ngiler?"

Pipi sakura memerah, dan sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ayo pulang sakura"

"Mana tas mu sakura, aku bawakan?!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa sasuke kun?"

Pipi sakura semakin memerah, dan dilihat nya sasuke terkekeh.

"Biasa saja sakura"

"Ah. Sasuke kun ke toilet sebentar, yuk?!"

"Ya sudah sakura, aku juga sudah kebelet dari tadi"

"Akan ku tunggu di luar sakura"

Sasuke menunggu sakura di depan toilet wanita dan sakura masuk kedalam toilet wanita. Lalu ketika sakura keluar dilihat nya sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Arigato sudah menunggu ku sasuke kun"

"Hah!"

"Sasuke kun kamu dimana?"

"Sas…"

Sakura mondar-mandir, celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sasuke.

"Sasuke kun, kamu dimana sih?!"

"Bodoh, sakura jangan teriak-teriak!"

"Sakura, aku di sini di toilet cowok"

"Eh"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh sih? Aku kan lebih pintar dari pada sasuke kun di kelas!"

"UWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura membuka pintu toilet cowok dan mengintip nya kedalam, dilihat nya sasuke yang sedang membelakangi nya menengok ke belakang.

"Sakura, ke… kenapa kamu masuk ke sini?"

"Ah maaf sasuke kun, aku pikir kamu sudah selesai di dalam"

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menunjuk keran air,

"Ogh, ini keran air nya ya sasuke kun?, kamu belum menyiram nya?, baik ya, aku akan menyiramkan kencing sasuke kun, hehehe"

"Sakura kamu kok mesum banget sih?!"

Sakura dan sasuke berjalan di halaman sekolah dan hujan turun semakin deras,

"Keasyikan main di toilet kita jadi menunda untuk pulang sasuke kun"

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil melirik ke arah sasuke di samping nya, sementara sasuke hanya memasang wajah masam.

"Kamu lah yang dari tadi bermain di toilet, sakura"

"EH, Sakura, seperti nya sama saja kita memakai payung atau nggak"

"Payung itu penting sasuke kun, Ayo pulang"

Sakura berjalan lincah sambil memainkan payung nya.

"Sakura hati-hati licin"

"gak papa kok sasuke kun"

Sakura tersenyum manis kepada sasuke, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang hampir menerbangkan payung sakura.

"AH!"

Sakura terpeleset dan sasuke mencoba untuk menolong sakura sebelum dia terjatuh . sakura jatuh menimpa sasuke yang menangkap nya.

"Yah, baju ku jadi basah kuyup gini"

"ADUUHH!"

"Sasuke kun, kamu tidak papa?"

Sakura bangun dan menghampiri sasuke. Lalu sakura menggoyangkan tubuh sasuke.

"Ayo dong , jangan kayak gini sasuke kun"

"bangun sasuke kun"

"Ayo bangun sasuke kun"

"Hei, sasuke kun!"

"Sasuke kun!"

"Sasuke kun, bangun!"

Sasuke membuka mata nya,

"Hn, sakura"

"Ah"

Sakura memeluk sasuke erat dan sasuke mencoba untuk duduk.

"Maafin aku sasuke kun"

"Terima kasih sasuke kun"

"sasuke kun aku minta maaf"

"Iya sakura"

Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang kepalanya bagian belakang, lalu sasuke ketika melihat ditangan nya kaget.

"Darah?"

"Seperti nya aku terluka sakura"

"Jangan tenang-tenang saja sasuke kun, cepat kita harus lakukan sesuatu sasuke kun"

"tenang sakura, baiklah aku akan pulang dan nanti aku akan hentikan pendarahan ku di sana"

"Jangan berkata bodoh sasuke kun!"

Sakura memaah sasuke kembali kedalam sekolah. Sakura membawa sasuke kedalam uks dan disana sakura membersihkan luka sasuke dengan hati-hati lalu mengobati dan memperban nya.

Sakura menangis,

"Aku minta maaf sasuke kun"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian tadi"

"Gak masalah tenang saja sakura, kamu jangan khawatir aku nggak papa kok. Uchiha juga bisa terluka dan sakit kan?"

"Tapi ini salah ku sasuke kun, kalau tadi aku gak kepeleset kamu pasti gak akan terluka kayak gini. Hik… hik… hik…"

"Sudah lah sakura, jangan begini terus. Itu menjengkelkan tahu!"

"Kamu gak marah sama aku, sasuke kun?"

"mmmm….mmmm"

"Aku akan marah jika kamu terus minta maaf sama aku sakura"

"Iya deh, aku gak akan minta maaf lagi sasuke kun"

"bagus sakura"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah telah membuat kamu terluka, aku teman yang jahat sasuke kun"

"Dan aku merasa hari ini aku terlalu tegang, sasuke kun"

"Hujan dan petir nya akan membuat semua orang merasa tegang, sakura"  
>"Bukan, bukan itu maksud ku, sasuke kun"<p>

"Meskipun kamu tahu apa maksud ku, huh!"

Sasuke menatap jam dinding,

"ADUH! Sudah sore gini"

"?!"

"Astaga aku belum menghubungi rumah"

Telepon sasuke berbunyi,

"Akhirnya, tersambung juga", kata suara ibu-ibu di seberang sana

"Sasuke kamu dimana?! Kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Maaf kasan, aku ketiduran di kelas dan hp ku mati"

"Kelas?"

"Kamu masih di sekolah sasuke?!"

"Ya , ya kasan"

"Dari pada manshion kita, gedung sekolah lebih kokoh kan"

"Tapi sasuke…"

"Gak masalah kok kasan, disini masih ada teman sekelas ku yang menemani"

"ogh syukurlah, jadi masih ada teman mu disitu, kasan lega rasa nya, jangan pulang larut malam dan hati-hati sasuke"

"Iya kasan, jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan menghubungi kasan"

"iya"

"bye"

Sakura menatap sasuke dan sasuke menengok ke belakang,

"Sasuke kun, kamu gak bilang kalau kamu tadi kepeleset karena aku dan terluka?"

"Kamu tadi ngelindungi aku, dari kasan mu, sasuke kun?"

"Untuk apa, sakura?!"

"Lagi pula aku nggak bohong tadi sama kasan"

"Aku hanya gak ingin membuat kasan ku terlalu khawatir"

"Meskipun, kamu masih menyangkal nya, tapi terima kasih sasuke kun"

"Hatchi!... hatchi!...hatchi!.."

"apa kamu kedinginan sasuke kun?, badan mu menggigil?"

Sakura menatap sasuke khawatir, lalu mendekati sasuke dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Hiya, badan kamu dingin sakura"

"badan ku dingin sasuke kun?, ogh ya, itu benar sasuke kun."

"Karena aku memeluk mu dalam keadaan baju ku basah kuyup, itu akan dingin"

"Kita harus peras baju kita kalau kita mau segera pulang, sasuke kun!"

"Benar sakura, aku juga basah kuyup, dan bajuku belepotan terkena tanah"

"Aku akan buka pakaian disini sakura, dan kamu di balik tirai saja sakura ganti baju nya"

Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk tubuh nya dari belakang.

"Eh,…?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura berbicara dari belakang tepat di telinga nya, sasuke berpikir kalau dia merasakan halus nya kulit sakura.

"Astaga, sakura, kau hanya memakai bra?"

"Bagaimana sasuke kun?. Apakah kamu masih merasa kedinginan?"

"Kalau begitu?, eh, tungg…tunggu dulu sakura"

"Sakura apa sih yang sedang kamu lakukan ini?!"

Suara sasuke terdengar gugup dan pipi sasuke memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan nya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh sasuke kun dengan tubuh ku. Gak masalah kan selama sasuke gak berbalik dan memandang ku?"

"Kalau sasuke kun terus bertingkah aneh aku akan marah"

"Siapa sih yang bertingkah aneh, aku atau sakura?"

"Apaan sih sakura. Kan tetap saja ada batasan nya. Aku cowok dan kamu cewek. Lalu kamu meluk aku dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya memakai bra"

Tiba-tiba mati lampu dan ruangan uks menjadi gelap, yang terdengar hanyalah denyut jantung kedua nya.

"DAG…DIG…DUG…"

"DAG…DIG…DUG…"

"DAG… DIG.. DUG…"

Mendadak sakura dan sasuke terjerat dalam keheningan karena mati lampu,

"Jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang, aku yakin sasuke kun pasti mendengar nya"

Jika dilihat dari samping posisi mereka berdua itu sangat menggairahkan, seperti sepasang kekasih yang berpelukan karena di mabuk cinta.

"Inikah yang di namakan jatuh cinta? Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepada sasuke kun?, aku tidak bisa memendam perasaan ini"

"Apakah sasuke kun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku?"

Sementara itu di sisi lain… sasuke berpikir dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Situasi macam apa ini?"

"Aku sama sekali gak ngerti… sakura memeluk ku dengan kedua tangan nya"

"Biasa nya aku langsung melepaskan kalau sakura menyentuh tubuh ku sedikit saja, tetapi mengapa kali ini aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh ku. Mungkin kah aku mulai jatuh cinta pada sakura? , tidak… tidak… aku hanya mencintai hinata"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone sakura yang berdering dan mengganggu keromantisan mereka,

"Hah, handhone ku?"

"Mungkin kah itu dari tousan?"

"Sakura cepat angkat"

"tapi gelap sasuke kun, aku gak bisa melihat tas sekolah ku berada dimana"

"Kamu juga gak mungkin membiarkan nya, sakura . . ."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya dari sasuke dan mulai mengambil handphone nya.

"Hah, kasihan sekali kau sasuke", kata inner sasuke

Sasuke menengok ke a rah sakura dari samping dan melihat bra yang di pakai sakura, wajah sasuke memerah.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja tousan. Iya aku akan segera pulang dan berhati-hati"

"iya, baik tousan, bye"

"Sasuke kendalikan dirimu!",kata inner sasuke

Sakura melirik kearah sasuke yang sedang memandangi tubuh nya dengan muka yang semerah buah tomat. Sasuke dan sakura sama-sama berbalik saling memunggungi,

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat, sasuke kuh!"

"Ah, maaf sakura"

"Ah, andai saja saat ini aku berada di tempat terang pasti sasuke kun akan menjadi kan ini sebagai fantasi seks nya", kata inner sakura

Baju sasuke dan sakura masih basah, dan di uks hanya ada satu ranjang, sasuke naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai tiduran. Sakura yang memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh nya mendatangi sasuke dan mulai naik ke atas ranjang,

"Tung.. tunggu dulu sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Wajah sasuke memerah dan sasuke membalik kan tubuh nya membelakangi sakura.

"Bukan kah dengan seperti ini badan kita akan lebih cepat hangat sasuke kun"

"Apa-apaan ini sungguh aneh sakura"

"eh bukankah kamu tadi ingin menghangatkan badan sasuke kun?"

"Kalau begini sih sudah overheat, sakura"

"dag…dig…dug…"

"dag…dig..dug.."

"Waktu kamu memeluk ku tadi, apakah kamu sedang menguji pengendalian diriku sakura?"

"Apakah kamu pikir dengan kamu berbuat seperti ini aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai imbalan nya, sakura?"

"Tapi kamu gak perlu melakukan apa-apa sasuke kun"

Sakura menghadap ke arah sasuke, meskipun sasuke membelakangi dirinya. Mendengar jawaban sakura sasuke kaget dan berbalik.

"Akhir nya kamu melihat ku juga sasuke kun"

"Apapun yang sasuke kun pikir kan tentang aku perasaan ku sama sekali tidak akan berubah sasuke kun"

"tetapi jangan salah paham sakura, aku tidak menyukai mu, yang ku sukai masih sama. Hanya hinata seorang"

"Tetapi sasuke kun, perasaan ku ini kepada mu tulus"

"Jangan memeluk ku seperti itu lagi sakura"

"Sasuke kun aku mencintai mu…."

Sasuke menatap sakura dengan pandangan menusuk,

"Lupakan sakura,karena perasaan ku selama nya tidak akan pernah berubah"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

**Next Chapter 4 : Pasangan Baru**

See you tomorrow

Arigato reader miss you


	4. Pasangan Baru

**Cinta Yang Tak Sampai**

**A Fiction Story Of Sasusaku ( Sakura dengan Sasuke)**

**Dan Naruhina (Naruto dengan Hinata)**

**By Novi Ai Luph You aka Novita Susanti**

**04 Februari 2015**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Au, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Humor & Lemon**

Nb : FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata

**Mohon maaf bila ada penulisan yang salah karena saya masih belajar menulis dengan baik dan benar^^**

**Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka sama tokoh ff ini**

**Pairing ff ini sakura dengan sasuke dan naruto dengan hinata bukan nya sebalik nya dan ending nya juga ****sasusaku**** dan ****naruhina****!^^**

**Ff ini tidak bermaksud menjelekkan salah satu karakter tokohnya, semua nya akan dibuat sebaik mungkin^^**

**Warning ff ini alur nya maju mundur**

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada : **tsukihime4869, KAZEHAYA KAGOME, pipochan, Sasusaku, emerallized onyxta, Rechi, donkngok-chan, white kitsune naru, readerforall, , SS, .1, uzuhiha junior, , 6hanazono yuri, nadya ulfa, Cahya Uchiha, 4Coretan Hikari, Akasuna no sandara** atas review nya, saya sangat senang dan bahagia. Saran dan kritik dari kalian sangat membantu dalam perbaikan ff ini kedepan nya dan akan saya gunakan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal kepada reader yang sudah memfollow atau pun memfavorite ff saya ini. Dukungan dari teman-teman sangat saya hargai^^.

Untuk review akan di balas di bawah **^^.**

**Chapter 4 : Pasangan Baru**

*** Kembali ke malam terakhir kali, setelah Naruto menemui Hinata ***

Hinata duduk termenung di pojokan kamar nya di dalam kegelapan malam tanpa adanya cahaya, dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang berada di atas pangkuan nya. Lalu Hinata memandangi pisau itu, dia berpikir selama hampir kurang lebih satu jam. Pada malam ini, Naruto membuat nya menyerah dengan keputusasaan dan juga menyebabkan hati nya terluka, sakit … sangat sakit … rasa nya menyakitkan, hinata terluka lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Naruto – kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap mu, untuk membuat mu juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang aku alami ini, Naruto - kun. Akan kah kamu tidak akan pernah selama nya membuka sedikit pintu hati mu untuk ku, Naruto – kun ?. Untuk segala apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini, Naruto - kun".

Hinata memandang keluar jendela kamar nya dengan penuh air mata yang bercucuran membasahi wajah nya. Hinata lalu memandangi kembali pisau lipat nya itu dan kemudian hinata bangkit dari duduk nya, hinata berjalan menuju ke arah lemari pakaian nya. Hinata mengambil sebuah koper besar berwarna ungu dan mulai mengepak apasaja barang-barang nya, serta memasukkan nya ke dalam koper. Hinata memandang pisau nya dan dia memasuk kan nya kedalam saku baju nya bersama dengan dompet nya.

Kemudian Hinata berjalan ke arah meja dan menyobek selembar kertas lalu mulai menulis dengan bolpoin sebuah surat yang berisi salam perpisahan dengan ucapan selamat tinggal. Selanjut nya surat yang basah karena air mata nya itu, Hinata letakkan di bawah vas bunga lavender di atas meja. Hinata lalu berjalan keluar, membuka pintu kediaman nya dan meninggal kan mansion Hyuga. Hinata memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan menemui Naruto.

Hinata sudah berjalan menempuh separuh perjalanan dan sesekali Hinata menengok kan kepala nya ke belakang lalu Hinata membisikkan ucapan terakhir berupa selamat tinggal dan permintaan maaf untuk keluarga nya. Klan Hyuga yang sangat dia cintai. Hinata lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala nya sepangjang perjalanan nya dari mobil-mobil yang melaju melewati nya. Hinata berharap mereka tidak melihat wajah nya. Meskipun, pada malam hari gelap, tetapi jika ada yang sampai mengenali nya, ini sungguh sangat memalukan.

Setiap saat, Hinata memikirkan untuk mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada di dalam saku baju nya dan berpikir untuk menusukkan nya ke tubuh nya sekali atau dua kali, kemudian membuang pisau nya jauh-jauh.

Malam semakin larut, akhirnya Hinata sudah hampir sampai. Hinata melihat rumah naruto sudah cukup dekat. Hinata berpikir sesaat tentang apa yang mungkin nanti akan terjadi di sana.

" Akan kah kamu membawa ku kembali pulang, Naruto – kun? Atau kah mungkin kamu akan menjaga ku tetap berada di samping mu? Atau mungkin juga, kamu akan menolak ku lagi lalu mengusir ku pergi? ".

Selama Hinata berpikir dengan ragu-ragu Hinata pun mulai akan mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto dan pada saat dia merasa sudah siap, Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat di belakang nya. Hinata menengokkan kepala nya ke arah belakang. Di lihat nya Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri saat ini. Dipandangi nya lagi wajah Naruto, pujaan hatinya lebih dari sekali. Naruto juga memandang ke arah Hinata, tetapi ekspresi Naruto seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dan disana Hinata tahu, bahwa Naruto tidak ingin melakukan apapun lagi dengan nya. Sehingga, Hinata memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh, lari sejauh mungkin dari Naruto-kun nya. Dan tanpa sengaja Hinata jatuh terpeleset di jalan. Hinata meninggalkan koper yang dia bawa tadi disana begitu saja. Hinata hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Hinata berlari dengan hati yang semakin terluka. Air mata nya terus mengalir.

Ketika Hinata tahu bahwa dia sudah cukup jauh dari Naruto, lalu Hinata mengeluarkan pisau nya bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidup nya, meskipun Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto yang berlari mulai semakin mendekat kearah nya. Tetapi Hinata berpikir bahwa ini sudah terlambat, karena Naruto tidak menginginkan Hinata kembali sekarang.

Sedikit lagi pisau itu hampir mengenai tubuh nya . . .

Di sisi lain Naruto berlari kearah Hinata lalu memegang tangan Hinata, merebut pisau nya dan melempar nya sejauh mungkin.

"Hei, Hinata – chan" .

"Lepas, Naruto – kun ! " .

"Tolong dengarkan aku Hinata!".

"Aku memang bodoh, Naruto – kun, mengira kamu mau membuka hati mu untuk ku. Karena kamu takkan pernah berubah, Naruto – kun. Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto – kun ?. kamu sudah berusaha Naruto-kun, tetapi akan lebih baik lagi kalau kamu tidak mengejarku hanya untuk memberikan ku harapan palsu!. Semua nya sudah berakhir Naruto-kun, lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidup ku saja. Lepas! " .

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto. Hinata berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan nya.

"Hinata-chan berhenti!. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memang belum bisa membuka pintu hati ku untuk mu, Hinata-chan. Tetapi, rasa nya aneh, saat kamu meninggalkan ku ada rasa sakit disini, Hinata-chan. Cinta dan air mata juga kerinduan ku ini bukan untuk mu, Hinata-chan, tetapi di depan mu aku selalu merasa bodoh. Aku tak mengerti Hinata-chan. Karena, aku pasti telah jatuh cinta kepada mu" .

Hinata terkejut. Mulut nya terbuka dengan posisi nya yang membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto berkata lagi,

"Saat itu, aku sebenarnya sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan, aku sudah langsung jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata-chan, pada saat pandangan pertama."

Hinata hanya diam dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membalikkan nya menghadap ke arah nya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat mu terlalu lama menunggu ku, Hinata-chan. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Nanti aku akan memastikan semuanya, jadi ini belum terlambat Hinata-chan. Jika aku sudah bisa membuka hati ku untuk mu lagi, Hinata-chan, aku akan memberi tahu mu lebih cepat. " .

Naruto ngos-ngosan, sedangkan Hinata menunduk.

" Ya karena aku belum terbiasa berubah tetapi aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku akan mencoba nya lagi Hinata-chan" .

Hinata menatap Naruto tapi masih diam. Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mencium kening nya lalu menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Percayalah pada ku, Hinata-chan" .

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kamu mulai masuk kedalam kehidupan ku, Naruto-kun, tetapi dari dulu dan sekarang air mata itu terus jatuh" .

Naruto dan Hinata pulang bergandengan tangan.

"Cinta memang seperti itu sulit untuk dimengerti, Hinata-chan" .

Mereka berdua tersenyum. Bahagia …

**Misteri Rahasia Sasuke…**

Sakura Haruno duduk di depan meja belajar nya, sambil memegang sebuah benda seperti amplop berwarna biru dongker yang terlihat masih terekat baik dan berdebu. Tadi Sakura menemukan nya saat membersihkan gudang terselip diantara kardus buku-buku pelajaran nya saat smp dulu. Sakura sangat penasaran untuk membuka nya. Didepan amplop itu terdapat sebuah tulisan latin yang di tulis dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Tulisan tangan ini sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Sakura membuka amplop nya. Amplop besar itu tertutup dengan sehelai pita berwarna pink.

"Kapan ini ditulis?, ini kelihatan tua, seperti nya ditulis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi kenapa selama ini seperti nya aku tidak tahu ya ada benda seperti ini di rumah ku?".

"Apa ini?, Buku Diary?. Apakah ini milik Sasuke-kun?".

Sakura mulai membuka lembar pertama dari buku diary itu. Dilihatnya sebuah foto keluarga Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum, dibalik nya lagi lembar berikut nya terdapat sebuah foto Sasuke dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Didalam foto itu terlihat Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke kecil tengah tersenyum manis, sambil mengacungkan kedua jari nya kedepan, peace. Di lembar berikutnya terdapat foto Sasuke dengan Hinata kecil yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Kemudian, dilembar selanjutnya terdapat tulisan : "_**Rahasia Sasuke".**_

"Buku diary ini benar-benar milik Sasuke-kun. Wow, Ini sangat menakjubkan".

Sakura mulai membaca isi diary itu.

**Dear Diary, …**

**Untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, Sakura Haruno. **

**Yang mungkin tidak bisa membaca nya karena aku takkan pernah mengijinkan dia membaca nya, dan hanya bisa membaca nya setelah aku mati nanti.**

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik berlalu, masih hening. 10 detik mulai berlalu, Sakura mengerjapkan mata nya. Kemudian, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sakura memegangi perut nya menahan tawa nya, astaga jangan sampai orang tua nya yang sedang tidur terbangun karena mendengar suara tawa nya. Jika sampai okasan dan otousan nya terbangun, lalu mereka kesini dan bertanya mengapa Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Sakura menjawab hanya karena sesuatu ini, maka ini tidak lagi sebuah lelucon tetapi akan menjadi masalah yang serius.

Sakura membaca nya sekali lagi memastikan bahwa apa yang dia lihat itu benar.

"Apa ini?, Apa maksud dari perkataan tulisan ini?. Apakah ini adalah sebuah lelucon?".

"Jika ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu" .

Sakura memutuskan untuk menyobek sebungkus permen stroberi kemudian mengemutnya. Sakura seringkali melakukan ini untuk mengatasi keterkejutan nya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan ketika Sasuke duduk dan menulis diary ini. Ini sangat berperasaan. Jadi, sebenarnya Sasuke lebih dulu mencintai Sakura. Dan jika Sasuke mati, Sasuke ingin Sakura tahu betapa besar cinta Sasuke untuk Sakura. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah dan jantung nya berdegup kencang. Sangat sulit dipercaya, bukan?. Mimpi…, ini pasti mimpi. Sakura lalu mencubit tangan nya, dan rasa nya, … AUW… SAKIT….

"**Yang mungkin tidak bisa membaca nya karena aku takkan pernah mengijinkan dia membaca nya, dan hanya bisa membaca nya setelah aku mati nanti…"**

mengapa Sasuke memikirkan tentang kematian?, Apakah Sasuke-kun sakit? Tetapi diary ini muncul dan dia tulis beberapa waktu yang lalu, pada saat Sasuke masih smp. Sakura tersenyum mengenangnya dan Sakura risau dengan kerinduan nya pada masa-masa dulu. Jadi beberapa tahun yang lalu Sasuke menulis diary ini?. Sakura melanjutkan membaca diary itu.

**Konoha, 21 Juni 2008**

**Dear Diary …**

**Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini. Sudah selama ini aku menolak nya sejak sekolah dasar, tetapi dia tetap setia menunggu ku selama ini. Gadis itu memberikan semua perhatian nya kepada ku dengan harapan aku akan membalas perasaan nya yang dalam pada ku. Tak ada hari yang gadis itu lalui, tanpa memberikan perhatian nya kepada ku, yang telah membuat nya mabuk kepayang.**

**Dear diary, aku juga ingin gadis itu mengerti perasaan ku yang sesungguh nya kepada nya. Gadis berambut pink dengan mata beriris emerald yang berbinar-binar. Seorang gadis dengan kulit seputih porselen dan pipi yang agak chubby. Cantik, gadis itu sangat cantik. Dia bernama Sakura Haruno. Nama nya secantik orang nya dan juga menurut ku, dia secantik bunga Sakura pada musim semi.**

**Dear diary, jujur sebenar nya aku ingin menegaskan dengan sebenar-benar nya hubungan kami berdua yang tidak jelas kepada nya. Sudah berkali-kali aku menyindir nya dan menyentil nya dengan berbagai hal yang ku maksudkan untuk membuat nya mengerti tentang apa yang ku mau. Namun, hasil nya sama saja tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan ku dengan nya. Apa Sakura itu sangat tidak peka?, seharus nya dia tahu dibalik sikap ku yang dingin kepada nya, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi nya.**

**Dear diary, sebenar nya aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku sering mengatakan kepada Sakura kalau aku hanya mencintai Hinata, tujuan ku yang sebenarnya untuk membuat dia cemburu. Tetapi, sikap nya biasa saja. Sakura tidak pernah terlihat cemburu melihat ku bermesraan dengan Hinata. Sakura bahkan selalu ceria dan tersenyum saat melihat kedekatan kami. Aku mulai pesimis dan ragu, kalau Sakura juga mencintai ku. Sebenar nya, aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik kesayangan ku. Hinata sangat lembut dan dia juga begitu tertutup. Hinata juga sering sakit. Mungkin, karena aku dan Hinata sama-sama dibesarkan dalam lingkungan klan yang keras dan disiplin aku menjadi mengerti perasaan nya. Aku menganggap Hinata sebagai keluarga ku, tidak lebih. Karena keluargaku sebagian dari diriku sendiri, itulah sebabnya aku tidak terima jika ada yang membuat Hinata menangis dan terluka.**

**Dear diary, aku memang dekat dengan Sakura, tetapi semua nya biasa saja. Kami hanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua, hanya sekedar untuk gowes bersama. Untuk seorang cowok seperti ku, berarti lampu hijau untuk hubungan ku dengan nya. Tapi sampai sekarang hubungan kami masih dalam batas wajar-wajar saja, sekedar sahabat. Aku memang belum memperlihatkan dengan jelas, bagaimana perasaan ku yang sebenar nya kepada Sakura.**

**Dear diary, terlalu lama, kalimat itu yang setiap hari mangkir dalam pikiran ku. Sedih hatiku tersayat-sayat. Melihat ribuan tetes air mata yang selama ini keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura, Rasa nya belum cukup untuk menggambarkan rasa kecewa Sakura kepada ku. Terkadang, aku berfikir picik, kurang apa Sakura kepada ku. Kurang baik apa sikap nya selama ini kepada ku. Namun, harga diri ku mengalahkan egoku sebagai seoran cowok dingin dihadapan nya. Aku tidak berani bilang secara langsung kalau aku suka pada Sakura, aku sayang pada Sakura dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup Sakura karena aku mencintai Sakura.**

**Dear diary, tetapi sebalik nya respon ku kepada Sakura, aku hanya diam dan diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Aku tidak menenangkan nya, saat Sakura menangis dihadapan ku, saat Sakura mengatakan perasaan nya yang tulus kepada ku. Dan aku pun tidak mengejar Sakura, saat dia berlari menjauh dari tempat ku berdiri karena sakit didalam dada Sakura yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkan nya tanpa status yang jelas. Aku tahu kalau aku membuat nya terluka tetapi sampai sekarang aku tak kunjung mendatangi Sakura untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata Maaf dan jangan menangis. Bagi Sakura aku hanya memberikan harapan kosong yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap menjadi harapan kosong. Memang sudah terlalu lama. Tidak etis bukan ? jika, seorang Uchiha menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis dengan terus terang.**

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review TEMAN-TEMAN ^_^ :

Bersambung . . .

**Chapter ini belum selesai akan diteruskan lanjutan nya besok**

See you tomorrow

Arigato reader miss you


End file.
